Iceclan's Destiny
by Icestreamthecat
Summary: <html><head></head>Icekit, a young silver tabby of Riverclan leads a hard life to rebuild Iceclan, an unknown rogue clan, and Icekit too, doesn't even know.</html>


**Hi there! This is my first story, I hope you like it x3 Also, this is both the Prologue and Chapter 1 :D**

_Prologue~_

Twelve cats, hidden in the snow, buried.  
>A fluffy white tom called, "Leafstream!"<p>

A young brown tabby queen came up to the leader, wondering what all of this was about. She dragged her belly, swollen with kits. She answered, "Yes, Cloudstar?"

Cloudstar looked at her with a determined look. He told her, "You must travel back, to Riverclan. I know that you'll need someone to help, take your mate. They will be the kits to rebuild Iceclan."

Leafstream nodded, she flicked her tail to signal her mate to come. A dark blue cat, blending in with the night's sky. Leafstream's mate nodded, and quickly ran after her.

_Chapter 1~_

Icekit forced herself to open her eyes. She was going to scare her brother, Salmonkit. She looked over at her oldest brother, Sunkit, who was still sleeping. Her mother went out early on a dawn patrol, and her father was at the fresh-kill pile. She knew she was going to be good at what was going on around her. Icekit dropped down into a hunting crouch, and started creeping over to Salmonkit. When she was close enough, Icekkit jumped up and screamed, "Hyahhh!" Salmonkit woke up, and was caught by surprise to be pounced on. Sunkit twitched in his sleep, and rolled on his other side. Icekit was the youngest of her littermates, while Sunkit was the oldest. So that meant Salmonkit was in the middle, right?

Salmonkit whined, "Why are you always surprising me, and not Sunkit?"

Icekit laughed, and reasoned, "But Sunkit always notices, it's no fun!"

They heard a grunt from the area where Sunkit was sleeping, and Icekit ran to hide in the ferns. Salmonkit followed closely behind, and Icekit tried to not let out a snicker.

Sunkit woke up, glanced around, his bright yellow eyes shining. Sunkit curled up so that he looked like a bundle of orange fur, and started snoring again. "He snores loud!" Salmonkit snorted. Icekit laughed, with bright blue eyes shining.

Icekit glanced over at Salmonkit. She asked, "Is it safe to go out now?" Salmonkit shrugged in response, not knowing the answer to her question. Icekit peeked out of the ferns, making sure to not shake it too much.

They suddenly heard Leafstream's call, "Sunkit! Icekit! I've brought you some prey!" There was silence for a moment, before they heard, "You too, Salmonkit."

Salmonkit hopped and bounded off. Icekit chased after him, while Sunkit woke up grumpily. "Hey, rabbit," Icekit teased.

Salmonkit hissed, "I'm not a rabbit!"

Sunkit laughed, and padded over to Leafstream. The morning sun almost blinded Icekit's eyes, and she had to look down to avoid the light. Leafstream pushed a squirrel towards Sunkit, a frog towards Salmonkit, and a fish towards Icekit. Icekit bent down and ate happily from her fish, and licked her lips. Salmonkit poked his frog, scared that it was alive. Sunkit looked up at his mother, and mewed, "I don't want some nasty land animal!"

Leafstream sat down, sighed, and closed her eyes. She muttered, "Sunkit. You should give thanks to Starclan for whatever you get. We might have to change ways of prey soon."

Sunkit tilted his head. He hadn't known what that meant. Icekit snorted and whispered to Salmonkit with a full mouth, "Hehe... He doesn't know?"

With a hiss, he turned and hissed, "You know, I heard that! I'm not deaf!"

Icekit snickered before she looked up their mother. "When are we becoming apprentices again? Today's the day, right?"

Leafstream sighed and shook her head. She explained, "Streamstar's expecting a Windclan invasion. We'll have to prepare only today, it's been delayed until tomorrow."

Icekit pushed a nearby pebble and whined, "Why does it have to be tomorrow? Why can't it be today?! Doesn't Riverclan need more warriors if it's going to fight Windclan off?"

Leafstream shrugged and got up. "You may have a point there... However, I can tell you'll be really wise when you grow up."

Icekit scrambled up so she could sit tall, while Salmonkit and Sunkit could be jealous. Icekit asked, "Mother, can we hear the story again?"

Leafstream nodded, and Icekit tried not to fall asleep. She had done it several times, and had not heard the full story.

"Long ago, before you were born, a Shadowclan cat stole a whole litter of Riverclan kits just to cause some ruckus. The cat left Windclan scent on the kits then put the kits on the border between Riverclan and Windclan territory. When the kits went missing the next morning, Riverclan sent out a patrol to go look for them, and they found the kits, dead. So, at the next gathering, we accused Windclan of killing our kits, and declared war with them, so... That's how this endless war between Riverclan and Windclan started."

Icekit flicked her tail. "Why would Shadowclan do that?" She asked, curiously.

Salmonkit turned to Icekit, "Because Shadowclan doesn't care."

Icekit jumped down into what looked like half hunting, half crouching position as fast as she could, but off-balance. Her tail waved in the air, excited. "When Streamstar makes me a warrior, I'll go find that Shadowclan cat and get my revenge for not making us warriors early, by killing him!"

Leafstream shushed Icekit. "I hear Streamstar calling a meeting, come on. Who knows, it could be your apprenticeship," With her tail, accidentally knocked Icekit over and gently pushed them over to the Highcliff. She turned to Icekit, "Besides, good warriors don't kill."


End file.
